


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Dustin Kropp is the best fake ID hookup, F/F, First Kiss as a Couple, I procrastinate too much, M/M, Rich does one of those splash mountain things, Rich is scared of planes lmao, They’re seniors, This took me three days, dont @ me, follow my tumblr it’s the same name as my AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s going on?” Chloe asked, hands on her hips. Rich got off of the bed, attempting to walk to the girls, before stumbling, falling forward, gripping Brooke’s arm to steady himself.“N-Nothing.” Jeremy said.“The others will be here soon and will not want to A, see that y’all got hammered without them, and B, want to see this mess.” Chloe gestured to Rich.





	Together

Jeremy sat in between Rich and Michael on the crowded plane. Jeremy and his friends were all flying to Florida to go to Disney and do some other attractions over the summer. Rich, of course, claimed the window seat, and Michael immediately called the aisle, leaving Jeremy squished in between them. Brooke turned around to wave at Jeremy from the next row up. She also got the sad sack of the middle seat, in between Chloe and Jenna, who was leaning over Brooke and Chloe to take pictures of their takeoff. Behind Jeremy were Christine and Jake, calmly watching a movie on the plane’s television. Rich was bouncing his leg seemingly uncontrollably as the plane descended higher and higher, the clouds becoming closer than the ground. 

“Rich, it’s okay.” Jeremy’s hand slowly went over to hold Rich’s. The shorter boy’s leg stilled, his eyes averting Jeremy’s as he blushed at the contact.

“God, guys, keep this out of my Marley.” Michael paused his music, looking at the two. Rich scoffed. 

“Someone’s jealous.” 

“I’m jealous of Jake and Christine. They got a whole empty ass seat? And they don’t have to deal with this?” Michael gestured to the two boys holding hands. 

“Tell me about it.” Jenna quipped, turning around to Michael, her head popping over her seat. “Brooke and Chloe haven’t stopped holding hands since we got through security.” 

“Someone save us.” Michael laughed, unpausing his music. 

 

“We’re here!” Christine yelled, flinging open the door to the girl’s hotel room. Both rooms were separated by a door, so the teens could come and go as they please. 

“This is shit.” Michael said, tossing his stuff on one of the beds. Jenna propped open the door separating the two rooms. 

“We can’t spring for a nice Disney hotel, guys.” Christine said, crossing into the other room. ”It was nice enough for our parents to give us this for our graduation gift.”

“Most of our parents.” Rich drop-kicked his carry-on to the other empty bed. 

“Has anyone seen my fucking hair straightener?” Chloe complained, stomping into the boy’s room. Brooke followed after her. 

“It’s the only thing that makes her straight.” Brooke giggled. 

“It’s not anywhere, we just got to the room.” Jeremy said. 

“I’m going to get one.” Chloe huffed, making her way to the door. 

“Uber with your souvenir money.” Rich said, swinging his legs from atop one of the beds. “Don’t waste our Uber money.”

“That’s what it’s for!”

“It’s for getting us to and from Orlando shit. Not for getting you a hair straightener.” 

“If you know everything, you go.” 

“Maybe I will, Valentine.” Rich hopped off the bed, exiting the hotel room, the rusted door creaking shut. 

 

The remaining teens were gathered in the girl’s room. “It’s been over two hours since he left.” Jeremy said.

“Nervous about your boyfriend?” Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“Can it, Michael.”

“Well? Is he?” Jenna said, leaning forward onto her knuckles, raising an eyebrow. Everyone in the room looked at Jeremy, awaiting a response. 

“W-wha? I-”’ Jeremy looked down, flustered.

“Have you even kissed yet?” Jenna interrupted. Jeremy’s eyes widened, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“N-n-” 

“JENNA!” The door was flung open, Rich standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. “If you keep this up you might not get,” Rich walked into the room and sat next to Jeremy in the circle, the breeze closing the door. “One of these.” Rich started passing out fake IDs to the excited teens in the circle. “Took all our Uber money, but here we are.”

“You got eight of us fake IDs with only 600 dollars?” Chloe asked, incredulous. 

“Yes.” Jenna squinted at the ID, inspecting it. 

“It looks so real!”  

“We aren’t gonna have money to do anything with our fake IDs!” Michael said, jumping up. Chloe jumped up too. 

“Where is my flat iron? You didn’t buy that, did you, fire boy?” Everyone in the circle gasped. In the year and a half they’d been friends, no one mentioned the fire. Rich flinched. “Valentine, Valentine, Valentine.” Rich clicked his tongue with each word. “I didn’t do this on a whim. This has been planned for a while now.”

“What?” Jake asked. 

“First, I contacted my boy Dustin. He’s leaving Florida tonight, so today was an opportune time to buy the fake IDs off of him for a friendly discount price. I told all the parents to give the hotel and Uber money to me. There was enough hotel money to get us a nice Marriott on I-Drive or some shit, but I never let anyone in on that. Can’t miss what you don’t have, right? So I booked us this shithole cheapass hotel, and with all the extra hotel money we can get alcohol, go to clubs, everything! We’ll have to walk or take a bus, but isn’t it worth it? Wham, bam, thank you ma'am.” Rich sat back down. 

“H-holy shit…” Jeremy looked at Rich, his eyes wide. 

“This. Is. AMAZING!” Brooke squealed. Christine bit the inside of her cheek. 

“This is illegal, though.” 

“But it’s fun!” Rich grinned. 

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Jake looked at Jenna, who grabbed a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket. 

“Like there’s a schedule!” 

 

Christine’s alarm chimed at 7:30 am the next morning. She hopped out of bed and started opening the blinds. 

“God, Canigula, care to explain?” Chloe sat up, squinting at the sunlight. “You and your alarm woke me up.”

“We need to take a fresh start on the day!” Christine chirped, opening the dividing door. 

“Get up, guys!” Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna groggily trudged into the boy’s room, making a beeline for the coffee machine. Michael and Jake got up and followed the girls. 

“Jeremy! Rich! Get up!” Christine called from the kitchen. Jeremy rolled over in the empty bed until he fell off. 

“Ow, fuck!” Jeremy sat up from the floor, rubbing his head. Rich sat up, stretching.

“What time is it?”

“Eight o’ clock.” Jeremy answered, joining the others at the coffee machine. 

“That’s it? It’s so early!” Rich yawned, staying on the bed. “What are all of y’all doing today?” 

“Brooke and I are going to Madame Tussaud’s.” Chloe said, making her way over to where Rich was seated on the bed, Brooke towing behind her. Jenna and Christine hopped on the bed, crowding it more.

“We’re going to the beach!” Christine squealed. 

“Mell? Jakey D?” Rich looked at the two boys walking over to the already crowded bed.

“Downtown Orlando.” Jake answered. Jeremy picked up his now-made coffee and walked the short distance to the bed. 

“It looks like it’s just me and you, Tall Ass.”

 

“Where are we going, Rich?” Jeremy asked as the two boys walked around near the hotel. 

“We’re almost there!” Rich grinned, swinging his arms. His right and Jeremy’s left hands brushed against each other. After a while of walking like this, Rich finally closed the gap between their fingers. Jeremy made a sort-of choking noise, and Rich pulled his hand away, looking at his feet. 

“Fuck.” Jeremy mumbled to himself, cringing at what he’d just done and what he’d lost. 

“Hm?” Rich looked back up at Jeremy, a small smile on his face. 

“N-Nothing…” Jeremy stuttered, nervous. 

“Here we are!” Rich stopped in front of a liquor store. “How much are we getting?”

 

Rich and Jeremy were back in the hotel, beer bottles scattered across the floor. Rich was wasted, Jeremy was getting there. 

“Heyyy, Tall Ass.” Rich slurred, playing with Jeremy’s hair. “Your hair is so nice and soft, Jeremy. So soft…” Rich hummed quietly to himself, smiling. That smile, fuck, Jeremy loved his smile. And Rich’s eyes, Jeremy could stare into his brown eyes all day. 

“Your staring at me.” Rich paused. “Duuuude. You like me?” Rich giggled, winking at Jeremy. 

“Wha- I’m not staring at you!” Jeremy said, blushing. Rich giggled again. “You’re so flustered,Tall Ass.”

“Sorry.” Jeremy looked down. Rich giggled again, leaning over to whisper in Jeremy’s ear. “Don’t be. You’re cute when you’re nervous.”  Rich whispered. 

“I-no-w-what?” Jeremy stuttered. Rich rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Y’know, freshman year…” Rich paused. “I had the biiiiigest crush on you. I still do, so much. The Squip said that the crush was stupid, he made me bully you, just to show me.” Rich said, his lisp more prominent with alcohol clouding his brain. 

“Rich?” Jeremy lightly pulled Rich’s head off his shoulder, and Jeremy turned his head to look at Rich  

“I, uh, I have a crush on you, too.” Rich leaned back in, closing the gap between their lips. It was a somewhat new sensation, Jeremy had only kissed Brooke and Christine a couple times. It was different with Rich, though. With Brooke and Christine it was confident, it was new and thrilling and sober. With Rich it was experimental, it was comfortable and warm and safe. Even with alcohol fogging his brain it was coordinated, but it ended as quickly as it began. The boys pulled away, blushing madly and not meeting the other’s gaze. Brooke and Chloe entered through the main door, laughing and talking. Once the door closed and they looked up from their conversation, they stopped immediately when they saw the scene in front of them. Rich and Jeremy sitting on one of the beds, blushing and not looking at each other, beer bottles haphazardly strewn on the ground. “Guys?”

Jeremy, the more sober of the two, and the one who could handle his alcohol better, snapped his head up, looking at the two girls standing  at the foot of the bed. 

“Heeey.” Jeremy offered. 

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked, hands on her hips. Rich got off of the bed, attempting to walk to the girls, before stumbling, falling forward, gripping Brooke’s arm to steady himself. 

“N-Nothing.” Jeremy said. 

“The others will be here soon and will not want to A, see that y’all got hammered without them, and B, want to see this mess.” Chloe gestured to Rich. 

“That’s ruuuuude! I’m not a mess!” Rich turned his gaze from Chloe to Brooke. “Take me to my bed so I can sleep.” Brooke obliged, helping Rich get to his bed without falling. The door opened. Jenna, Christine, Jake, and Michael all came in, eyes widening in varying degrees of shock at the scene before them. 

“You got wasted without us?” Jake said, pointing at the beer bottles cluttering the floor. Jenna kicked one to Michael, Michael kicked it back. 

“Wait…Jeremy?” Christine inspected Jeremy, her brow cocked in confusion. “What happened?” Jeremy looked back up from the ground to Christine.

“What do you mean? I’m fiiine.” Jeremy crossed his arms. 

“I mean, you have the “holy fuck I just got kissed face,” Jeremy.” Christine pointed out, looking at Brooke for backup. 

“Omigod, he does!” Brooke squealed. Brooke, Jenna, Christine, Chloe, Jake, and Michael looked from Rich, who was now conveniently asleep, to Jeremy, then back to Rich. 

“I knew it.” Jenna muttered.

“Fuck youuuu.” Jeremy paused. “It’s NOT like that between me and Rich!” Jeremy quickly said, panic setting in his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Michael teased. 

“…no.” Jeremy looked down. 

“Jeremy, It was a joke. God, you’re drunk.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Wait…holy shit, you just kissed Rich, didn’t you?” Jeremy ignored him, laying down. 

“I guess we’ll have to talk to them when they’re sober.” Jenna said, sighing. 

 

A few hours later, Rich woke up. Fuck the morning after. Fuck hangovers. Fuck life. He made his way to the shower, his head pounding. 

“Rich?” Jenna stopped Rich in front of the bathroom. 

“Shhh.” Rich rubbed his temple, wincing at the loud noise. 

“Sorry.” Jenna whispered. “About last night…did you or did you not kiss Jerimiah Heere?”

“Wha? Oh, fuck. I think so?” Rich gave a half smile at the thought. 

“You’re literally SMILING. Whether you did or didn’t, talk to him, okay? We’re leaving in a few days, then we’re heading off to college. Make it count.” Jenna smiled, leaving to go back to the girl’s room. 

 

It had been an amazing couple days. All eight teens had gone everywhere and done everything, from theme parks and I-Drive, to clubbing and buying lottery tickets. It was their last day in Orlando, their last day together, unless you count the three hour plane ride. They were going out with a bang, going out with Magic Kingdom. They finally entered the park, after a long line at the gate and trying to meet up with Christine’s Aunt for comps. But, finally, what everyone hyped up, was here. 

“This is awesome!” Brooke squealed, holding Chloe’s hand, swinging their intertwined hands excitedly. Everyone was running around, going on rides and having a good time, talking and enjoying each other’s company. Except Rich and Jeremy. Ever since that night, the vague memory of feelings and kissing made them avoid each other. The group was up ahead, engrossed in an elaborate pin board. Jenna and Rich hung behind. 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Rich said, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Then tell him! Ask him out! Do something!” Rich sighed. 

“I would, but I want to make it memorable, not the same old, “Be my boyfriend, you’re hot,” It needs to be special. Just like Jeremy.” 

“Oh, I can help with special.” 

 

The plan was in motion. The girls distracted Jeremy, taking advantage of his sweet tooth by taking him to the big candy store on Main Street. Jake and Michael wingmaned Rich, while he made a sign with a large piece of paper and a sharpie inside a family restroom. 

“Take him to arcades.” Michael said. 

“When you date somebody, it’s all about touching them.”

“Jake!”

“Hand holding, playing with their hair, caressing their cheeks.” Jake gave Michael a pointed look. Rich rolled his eyes. 

“He won’t want to date me anyway, I don’t know why the fuck I’m doing this.”

“He’s kissed you.” Jake pointed out. 

“We were drunk.” Rich shot back. 

“Y’all have held hands.” Michael said, smirking in triumph. 

“I’ve held hands with Jake!” Rich said, flustered. 

“Did you blush when doing so?” Michael cocked an eyebrow at the shorter boy in front of him. 

“…No.” 

“Exactly.”

 

The last ride, the last hurrah before separating for college. Splash Mountain. Everyone conspired the perfect seating arrangements. Brooke and Chloe together, Christine and Jenna together, Michael and Jake in the last row. Rich and Jeremy were uncomfortably next to each other in the first row. The ride began, they went up and down the little hills, riding past the animatronics. 

“Look at all the furries.” Rich whispered to Jeremy. Jeremy laughed, snaking his hand over to hold Rich’s. Then, they started their descent. The higher and higher they went up, the more nervous Rich became. His breathing accelerated, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. He let go of Jeremy’s hand and started digging in his backpack for the paper. He found it as they peaked at the top of the hill, and he flashed it diagonally toward Jeremy and the camera, just as Jeremy kissed him, the same comfort and safety washing over Jeremy. Instead of cheap drugstore liquor, Rich’s mouth tasted like churros and popcorn. The camera flashed, and once Jeremy broke away, blinking the flash out of his eyes, he looked at the sign, which read, “Will you be my boyfriend, Tall Ass?” 

 

Of course, Jeremy said yes. Of course, no one knew the kiss was coming. They were back in New Jersey, a mess of happy and sad tears, because the next day, they were leaving for college. Brooke and Chloe were going to college in California to pursue Fashion, Jenna was going to Maine to be a journalist, Christine was going to New York to pursue acting, Jake was going to Texas to play basketball, Michael was going to Colorado to be a game developer, and Rich and Jeremy were staying in New Jersey to save money.    Jeremy was going to a community college, and Rich was going to college to be a firefighter. They all departed, going their separate ways, Rich and Jeremy’s hands intertwined. Jeremy’s boyfriend. He liked the sound of that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aAaA I hope you liked it
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day <:


End file.
